Bayonet
A Bayonet is either a knife or spike at the end of the barrel of a gun that can be used to increase melee range. It is found as a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: World at War. The bayonet is a different length depending on the weapon and model, with the Mosin-Nagant's appearing to be the longest and Type 99 appearing to be the shortest. However, all bayonets allow the same melee distance in-game. In the campaign it is most commonly found attached to Arisaka rifles dropped by Japanese Banzai Chargers, in which case the weapon is called the "Arisaka Bayonet". In multiplayer, a bayonet stab will kill the enemy instantly just like the knife. In singleplayer; the enemy will get a sucking chest wound, and will stand while holding their wound in pain before dying. In game, Marine Raiders use M1 bayonet, Red Army uses exclusive Mosin-Nagant bayonet, Imperial Japanese Army uses Type 30 bayonet, and the German Military uses the S84/98 III bayonet. Kills from the bayonet in multiplayer will count towards weapon challenges. File:Bayonet US.png|Marine Raiders bayonet. File:Bayonet Russian.png|Red Army bayonet. File:Bayonet Japanese.png|Imperial Japanese Army bayonet. 1 unfortunate soldier.jpg|Miller stabing a Japanese soldier with an Arisaka rifle's bayonet Bayonet.jpg|A scoped Mosin Nagant with a bayonet, available through the use of mods. Weapons Available to Use With * M1 Garand * Springfield * Arisaka * Mosin-Nagant * Kar98k * Type 99 * M1897 Trenchgun * M1A1 Carbine Bayonet Jumps It is also used in glitch jumps known as "Bayonet Jumps" that can get the player to high places which normally cannot be accessed. This can be done by stabbing the bayonet and jumping at the same time. However in patch 1.4, this was disabled. It might be able to be done on the Wii, as it can not receive patches and many glitches are unfixed. Trivia *The bayonet is able to kill a dog at long ranges even before the dog is able to strike, but it misses quite often against them. A bayonet thrust is much slower than a knife attack, which means if the dog is missed with the first thrust, the player is left open to be attacked. *When the bayonet is equipped on the Trenchgun, the bayonet gains the ability to gib opponents. Other weapon bayonets are unable to do this. *On the Wii version, the bayonet stab only occurs when the aim assist feature is on. *On the mission "Semper Fi", and "Blowtorch & Corkscrew", when the player stabs a Japanese Soldier, they won't bleed, and there won't be any blood stain/mark. *The Mosin Nagant uses a spike bayonet, and is the only weapon in the entire series using one. *Bayonet stabs to the head count as headshots for the weapon it's attached to. *The Bayonet never appears in Nazi Zombies. *In single player, if the player goes prone and uses the bayonet, the player will swipe the bayonet as if no enemy is around, even if there is one right in front of the player. Enemies hit by this move will still bleed out of their chest as if they had been stabbed, even if hit in their feet. Video 400px thumb|348px|right|Bayonet One Game Montage Category:Attachments Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Knives Category:Melee weapons